DE 38 41 632 C2 discloses a screw connection in a headlight of a motor vehicle, showing a threaded element with a screw shaft that is screwed into a screw-in opening. The headlight component is formed by a frame mounted on the motor vehicle. During the process of screwing the screw shaft into the screw-in opening, it is possible that screw shavings are generated from the material of the headlight component, especially when the threaded element has a self-tapping screw thread. The screw shavings thus generated can enter the headlight and interfere with the function of the headlight or after the headlight has been installed the screw shavings can be visible from outside of the headlight.
DE 10 2007 028 988 A1 discloses a further headlight with a screw connection, and the threaded element has a head, which forms a ball-shaped head for a flexible connection of a light module. When the threaded element is screwed into the frame, which forms the headlight component with the screw-in opening, and the screw thread of the screw shaft is designed as a self-tapping screw thread, it is disadvantageously possible that screw shavings can enter the headlight.